I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to games and is particularly directed to balancing games having weighted elements which may be suspended at various locations on extending arms of a balancing device.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Games of skill, chance, and strategy have been known and played over the years with a great variety of playing pieces and structures. However, few of these games combine the skill and strategy inherent in most games with the basic concepts of moments of force and balance as well as chance. Thus, such games when played in the past added little to the knowledge of the participants relative to moments of force and balance. There has been a need to provide a game with a balancing element which would give both enjoyment and instruction in mechanical moments of force. Furthermore, there has been a need to provide a game which can incorporate either a visual or audible alarm to detect an error or foul by the person attempting to maintain balance.